


Forgiven Insolence

by sun_and_solace



Series: How to Train Your Lightwarden [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Captivity, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fingering, Kidnapping?, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Loss of Autonomy, Mild Biting, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Pain, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Transformation, Unnamed Warrior of Light - Freeform, Vomiting Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace
Summary: "I imagine now, given your miserable state, you have no reason to protest my invitation. I shall see to it that you have somewhere private to complete your transformation."Instead of merely inviting her, Emet-Selch is more than happy to pay the Warrior of Light a visit and whisk her away to complete her transformation.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: How to Train Your Lightwarden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Forgiven Insolence

**Author's Note:**

> That one scene in Shadowbringers with the WoL heaving on the floor and Emet just staring down at her with amusement did things to me and led to.. well.. this.
> 
> Tagged for noncon/dubcon because sin eaters, at least I headcannon, don't really have much ability to think or understand what's happening besides things feeling good/bad.
> 
> As usual, please mind the tags keeping in mind that my work can vary wildly. Also let me know if you think I've missed anything!
> 
> Big thanks to redshiftnova for helping me with some dialogue ideas! (oml I was meant to say this ages ago and forgot ;_; )

The thud of the door echoed in the ears of the Warrior of Light as she closed it, sinking backwards and sliding along the hard wood onto the floor. Truly, she had never felt so exhausted in all her existence. The constant presence of the Light was _suffocating_ . It was in her eyes, in her ears, as if her head had been stuffed full of cotton. Just talking to people was _painful_. She had to strain to make out their words, and talking back was even harder. Her own voice sounded like it was malms away. And then walking... just observing the world around her.. It felt like she was half blind, Light dancing along the sides of her vision like a haze, tendrils and beams of light clawing towards the center from the edges. The Warrior of Light briefly wondered if she would prefer complete blindness over this.

She raised her arms to her neck, fingers fidgeting with the fastenings of her garb almost angrily in their impatience. The added weight and constriction of clothes felt smothering alongside the Light, she couldn't bear it. Her fingers stuck on the clasp at the back of her neck and she growled, trying repeatedly to undo it. Eventually, she gave up and just clawed at the fixing, yanking outwards. With a soft clink, the fastening gave way under her furious fingers, the small piece of metal flying across the room and falling to the floor with a soft ring. The Warrior's garb followed swiftly, falling from her upper body without the fixing to hold it in place.

She sighed in exasperation and relief both. Eventually, she knew, she'd have to repair that, but for now the freedom of having it off was all that mattered. She swiftly removed what remained of her clothes, letting them fall to the ground below her, before she shifted to the front of her dresser, staring at her figure. She felt so _small_ right now, at least compared to the Light that bared down upon her constantly. From where she stood, she could not make out the small scars that littered her skin here and there, the haze in front of her eyes blurring the details of her visage into one. If she wanted to observe them she'd have to get significantly closer to the mirror.

Her head throbbing, the Warrior of Light turned away from the dresser, and shifted to her drawer, rummaging through them for a fresh towel so she could shower, when a rapping came from the door. She scowled, and pressed at her temples. All she wanted to do was shower and sleep, was that too much to ask for?

"Who is it?"

Silence.

The Warrior of Light grumbled, and grabbed her dressing gown off the back of her desk chair, shrugging into it, bristling with irritation at the weight of it on her skin, before sauntering over to the door and opening it a crack, gazing out to see who disturbed her. She promptly closed it and bolted the lock.

_Fucking Ascian, what does he want?_

She murmured angrily to herself, and planted herself back on her bed, huffing, waiting for him to teleport into her room, as he was wont to do now that normal means of access were barred to him. And sure enough, moments later, black tendrils snaked into appearance, announcing his arrival.

"My we are very rude today, aren't we?"

The Warrior of Light practically hissed.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"Oh now there's no need for that, I'm only curious as to how you're holding up, is all. After I last saw you things weren't looking so good for you."

She practically saw red, her anger rearing like a beast at just how nonchalantly he asked the question. _He_ was the reason she was like this, _he_ was the reason for her suffering. Each day in the recent weeks had been filled with a seizure-like chest rattling cough, bile, like liquid gold, rushing up and out of her lungs, her stomach, and it was because of _him_. Him and his painstakingly laid plans to bring about the rejoining.

It took everything she had not to unleash a fury of words on him, afraid of what kind of attention it would attract if people were to hear the Warrior of Light furiously screaming and shouting in her room. Everything, including the Light.

The Warrior of Light heard the shattering of glass ring in her ears, and horror washed over her face, mortified, as searing, sharp pain swelled from her chest to her limbs, skin prickling, pulsating, as though the Light threatened to tear its way out from within. Her stomach heaved uncomfortably as she began to wheeze, her lungs, her airway, felt like they twisted grotesquely within her body as she fell from her perch on her bed to the floor, hands out to meet the tiles rushing up to meet her vision, as bile, blinding white and hot as lava, fought its way up her throat to spill in front of her. She knew how pitiful she looked as her stomach churned violently with each cough, more bile forcing it's way up her throat onto the floor.

The shattering in her ears intensified, head throbbing as she balled her fists, nails digging fervently into the flesh of her palms in a desperate attempt to control the Light, seething, boiling within her as she gasped and wheezed between coughs, struggling for air.

Emet-Selch brought himself to a kneel before her as a mixture of drool and bile spilled slowly from her lips. She gazed up slowly towards him, her mouth opening to speak only for more bile to precede another fit of hacking.

"R-Ryne," she choked out. It felt like her body was rupturing, each cough threatening to tear her form open and release the flood inside. "G-Get Ryne."

Emet emitted a sound somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle. "Goodness you really are a sorry creature, aren't you?"

The Warrior of Light cursed his lack of movement, scowling up at him from her position on the floor, panting, as he instead elected to observe with a mix of mirth and disdain on his face. 

"F-Fuck you," she managed, Light dancing across her vision, dazzling. 

Emet smiled coyly, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek and cup under the Warrior's chin. Beneath his touch, her skin screamed in hot protest, prickling angrily, threatening to tear and unleash the violent agony within her. 

"You're so very close now, 'tis pitiful indeed to see you fail so close to the end."

Her heart ached at his words, and she winced at the added pain the hollowness caused her, hanging her head in shame as she felt her mind reeling, stomach twisting angrily in unimaginable hunger.

Emet-Selch eased towards her, slipping his arms around her to lift her as her eyes lulled, her body still convulsing and writhing in agony in his grasp. She opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by an ear shatteringly loud crack of glass accompanied by a retch, luminescent bile and drool spilling over her lips and staining her clothes.

"I imagine now, given your miserable state, you have no reason to protest my invitation. I shall see to it that you have somewhere _private_ to complete your transformation."

Her lips parted to object, but only a choked gasp for air escaped from them as her skin paled, eyes clouding over with light, consciousness fading.

**

The Warrior of Light woke to her breath scratching in her throat, emitting an audible rasp with each inhale and exhale. She blinked. And then again, and again. The Light had gotten worse, she could barely see now. Everything was cloudy, luminescent mist encroaching on her vision, save for a sliver in the middle. Her eyes darted around and she observed that she was in what looked like a cell, though it was eerily well lit for one. She glanced around, searching for a light source, and then the sick realisation hit her that _she_ was the source of light.

She shifted her arms and legs softly, and noticed they felt sluggish, heavy, her arms not moving at all and her legs moving barely an inch as an echoed clinking reached her ears. She was chained, wrists to the wall above her, affording them no movement, ankles in cuffs with chains winding from them to the wall beside her. At least she could move _those_.

"Good evening."

That voice.. it sounded so distant, like her head was submerged under water. She rolled her head to the source of the sound. The movement felt slow, as if her joints had rusted and stuck together. It took an immense amount of effort just to move even a fraction. An inkling of fear rose in her chest as she realised just how far gone she was already, but the sensation faded as abruptly as it came. Even her emotions were shallow. Through the haze over her eyes, she could make out only a smear of colours, gradually coming into focus as the owner of the voice approached her, an ornate goblet balanced in one hand.

_Emet-Selch._

The Warrior of Light parted her lips to speak, to cuss at the one who stood before her, but found her jaw nigh unresponsive, an inhuman sounding moan leaving her lips in place of words. She felt dulled panic rise in her chest.

"I've brought you a drink."

Emet-Selch knelt in front of her, his hands reaching to her scalp, and stroking softly, coaxing her head up. Beneath his touch her skin prickled. It felt inhuman, ice cold and searing hot at the same time where his fingers traced. A low whine of protest escaped her throat. The panic in her chest rose at her inability to speak, to even control the sounds escaping her mouth, and then dissipated like dust.

The goblet was lifted to her lips and her mouth drunk hungrily as it was tilted back, relishing the sweet liquid as it poured down her throat. It felt thick, syrupy, and sweet, nothing like water should. But then, all else felt wrong too. She could sense things, think things, only just, but beyond that she was gone. A whine escaped her lips again, this time in response to gods know what.

Emet-Selch pried the empty cup from her lips and placed it on the ground beside her, not rising from his kneeling position in front of her.

"You can't even talk, can you?" He raised his chin and regarded the other cooly, her mouth lulling open slightly, a husk of what she once was. "A shame really, I'd love to know what else you've lost. I wonder, can you even think in words?"

A pang of anger rose in response to the coy smile that played on his lips, melting away almost instantaneously only to be replaced by sadness. That too dissipated, leaving her raw and hollow.

Another inhuman noise, this time garbled, like an attempt at words.

Emet tilted his head and smirked. "I don't believe those are words, you'll have to speak more clearly."

She wanted to cuss him out so badly, but naught left her mouth except a few grunts.

And then there was pain again. Pain, and the ringing, excruciatingly loud shattering of glass. It was the only thing she could hear that didn't sound like it was malms away - the sound of her soul breaking apart under pressure. Her stomach twisted and convulsed inside her, her throat constricting as pain shot outwards from her chest, each stab strengthening as it reached her extremities and focused on the center of her back, where it felt like her skin was being branded with a hot iron. A broken noise tore from her lips as she heaved, then wheezed, and gasped at air all at once, fluorescent bile bubbling up to her mouth only to be inhaled, causing her to choke. 

Emet stood up and swiftly stepped backwards as her body convulsed, back arching and toes curling as her skin paled alarmingly quickly, her vision clouding and pupils dilating. She let out an inhuman sounding shriek as she continued to cough and choke, more bile and drool spilling over her lips and down her chin, onto her chest where it burned at her skin, like nails clawing desperately to get in.

"How pitiful."

She could vaguely make out Emet's pitiful, indignant face, gazing down at her, as newfound strength rose in her veins in response to the pain. Her hands clawed at air, and, finding nothing to grab onto, curled in on themselves, nails biting into the flesh, stripping away at the skin of her palm. Another shriek of pain, and her arms pulled relentlessly at the clasps which kept her pinned to the wall, desperate to scratch at her chest, at her ribs, her stomach, at the tightness and crushing pain within every ilm of her body. And then the fixing gave way, stone crumbling away behind the metal, freeing her arms to clutch at her chest, nails desperately wounding the flesh in a pathetic attempt to soothe, to free, the pain within.

Drool spilled unwittingly from her lips as she scratched and scratched, bending in over herself onto the floor, no longer aware of the Ascian watching her shameful attempts at easing her suffering. She clawed at her chest, at her throat, her back, her head, as her skin shifted and changed below the surface, paling and regaining colour, limbs elongating and shrinking back to their original form. She pressed her head up against the floor, beads of drool and bile pooling just below her face as she pleaded silently for the pain to stop, her shuddering and shaking giving rise to unnatural coolness as the pain began to ebb. The Warrior of Light let her body fall to the floor, lifeless, drool pooling below her lips as she panted, breathless, letting the sweet embrace of unconsciousness take her once more.

  
  


**

There were no thoughts left, only vague emotions, loose understanding, of her situation. Her wrists were no longer fixed to the wall behind her, but cuffed, and chained by a long loose chain to allow movement. The glow she let off was blinding, but it mattered naught to her, for she couldn't see just how blinding she had become. Her mouth let off moans and groans, though at what she never knew.

The voice came again, and the echoing of the cell door.

_Emet-Selch_.

Her lips parted expectantly as fingers ran through her hair, tugging on her scalp, her skin prickling below the touch, yearning dearly for more.

She hungrily consumed the thick, sweet liquid that she once called water, now unable to even conjure up its name. Her mouth let out a soft moan. Emet-Selch's hand stroked her cheek, and she leaned into his touch.

He smiled, rolling his thumb delicately over the picturesque flesh of her alabaster lips.

"So beautiful, so delicate, rotting away from the inside."

The creature that had once been known as the Warrior of Light moaned, and eased herself into his touch as Emet-Selch's hand traced down her jawline, neck, and collarbone. Her form had become like that of a marble figure, skin so pale, so smooth and flawless, one could only gape in awe. His hand feathered over her waist, and over her hip as she contorted her body to meet his touch, small pleasured gasps escaping her lips.

She sighed, pressing her body up against the Ascian's warmth, welcoming the sensation of his palm gently stroking her back, the only comforting embrace she had left, only for her happiness to be shattered as pain gripped at her insides once more, forcing her to double over, wheezing and rasping for breath as Light stained bile spilled forth from her throat.

"Ugh, disgusting."

She felt the touch on her back vanish and an inhuman noise left her throat in protest at the absence of its warmth, followed by a prompt shriek of pain and more hacking, luminescent strings of drool dripping from her lips to the floor as she choked on her need for air. The branding sensation had returned to her back, and her arms wrapped around herself to claw desperately at it, to get it to stop, feathers slowly tearing out of the skin as wings sprouted upon her back.

Emet-Selch knelt down in front of her, arms resting on his knees, his smile belying the true extent of his mirth. 

"Oh my sweet dear thing," Emet said mockingly, infantilising. "Does it hurt?"

The Warrior of Light shrieked at him, and gazed up at him with a desperate, pleading expression on her face as she shuddered in pain, fingers clawing all over her form, searching for some kind of respite.

Emet-Selch softly placed his palm on her scalp and stroked gently as monstrous echoes of pain left her lips, her head still pressing up into his touch. 

"You really are a sorry, broken thing, aren't you?"

Her gaze shifted back to the floor as she seized up in a fit of chest-rattling coughing, choking up more Light. Her newly forming wings stretched and shuddered in accordance with her pain, and as they grew they took up a significant portion of the cell she occupied.

The hand was gone, and another pitiful moan left her lips as the warmth escaped, though it was quickly silenced when the hand returned and tugged at her hair, bringing her gaze back up to meet his. She felt fabric, or at least what she thought was fabric, rubbing softly at her lips, her chin, as Emet-Selch's other hand cleaned away at the remnants of Light that sat there.

She fixated on it, focusing on the warmth of his comforting touch amidst the shattering pain in hopes that it would ground her and ease the pain. Another cough came, this time drool spilling over her lips and into whatever rag the Ascian held to her chin. 

"But it is _truly_ blissful to watch your transformation, as different as it is from the many others I've seen before. And despite what a disappointment you were prior, it is _delightful_ watching you now."

As her shuddering eased, wings shrinking from their stretched form and skin prickling with sudden abnormal coolness, the Ascian's hands dropped from her face to the mess she had left on the floor below, beginning to wipe up at it carefully, so as not to get any of the vile burning substance on his fingers.

The Warrior watched silently, still panting softly as she regained her air, yet unaware that more of her transformation had occurred.

"Most lightwardens succumbed far quicker than you, your endurance is inspiring, really."

The rag was placed to the side, and another was procured from the air to mop up what remained on the stone.

"Not even moments after they begun their transformation most of them would latch onto those that surrounded them to feast, their form still human but their mind completely gone," Emet-Selch chuckled. "I do wonder, if I hadn't offerred you the dignity of undergoing your transformation here, what would have happened to your dear friends."

A vague flash of anger flared through the Warrior of Light, though she no longer understood why.

"Though I suspect, if you could still speak or even think, that you would argue there was nothing dignified about having me watch and savor your pitiful descent into madness."

Emet-Selch snapped his fingers, and the rags vanished, his hand returning to the Warrior of Light's chin and lifting it so she met her gaze. She whined softly, leaning forward and pulling at her shackles with difficulty, trying to press up against him, to consume more of his comforting touch.

"It seems that I'm going to have to alter your keeping arrangements."

Another snap, and the cell gave way to what looked like bed chambers. A fire roared to one side of the room, a comforting looking bed on the other. Bookshelves lined the walls, and a small desk sat in one corner of the room. The Warrior of Light shifted, her chains having been reduced to their metal cuffs alone, to observe her surroundings silently.

Emet, meanwhile, stood up and paced to the back of the Warrior of Light, tracing his fingers over her newly formed wings, as if to alert her to their presence. A surprised gasp broke from her lips as he traced along the delectable marble feathers, almost in awe of them, and she shuddered.

"How immaculate," Emet wondered, fingers snaking along the musculature beneath the protrusion on her back. "The sheer volume of Light festering within you takes on a form so much larger than any other light warden..."

He circled back to standing in front of her, cupping her jaw in his hands and leading her by it, her following his touch eagerly, to the fireplace.

"I suppose it is to be expected. After all, no lightwarden has ever been comprised as nearly as much light as you have."

Emet pulled the chair from beneath the desk and propped it up a little ways from the fire, sitting down in front of it as the Warrior of Light placed her head upon his thigh, happy sighs escaping her lip as she pressed up against him as much as was physically possible. He gingerly placed his hand upon her cheek and stroked as she nuzzled into him, practically purring at his touch. He smirked.

"If I had told you days ago, that you would be practically begging for my touch, the rage you unleashed would have been so very entertaining to watch.

His thumb brushed softly along her parted lips, rubbing drool across her pout. Without removing his fingers, he coaxed her head up to look at him, as she pressed up against him.

"Is it just that in your emptiness, you desire comfort?"

Her hands reached up and clung to his robes, pressing her face into his lap, and the rest of her body up against his legs.

"Or.. perhaps.. is this what you have always desired?"

A cough escaped from her lips, and the Ascian swiftly gripped at her hair, pulling her off him as she started to wheeze, fingers firmly intertwined with her locks so that she kept his gaze as she coughed and spluttered, bile spilling from her lips. A new rag was conjured from the air, and wiped at her lips and chin as she heaved, her eyes still gazing up and back at the Ascian, hollow, empty, and yet covered in need.

When her heaving let up, the last of the bile drooling over her lips, the Ascian allowed her to press up against him once more, his hand still holding her jaw so that she'd meet his gaze. His fingers ran over her lips silently as she gasped softly, lips parting almost invitingly beneath his touch.

Slowly, Emet slid his finger between her parted lips, and the Warrior of Light closed her lips around it gently, the rolls of her tongue almost indiscernible against his finger. 

"Well, this _is_ a surprise."

He knew not the answer to his earlier question, but regardless, the creature that pressed up against him seemed so wretchedly grateful for any touch he gave her.

He pressed a second finger up against her lips, and they parted to accept it, something akin to a moan escaping them as they closed around it in welcome, tongue brushing along the intrusions gently.

"I wonder, does it arouse you to have me watch in disgust and delight both as you heave so pathetically all over yourself?"

Another moan, and the Warrior of Light rocked against him as if in response to his question.

"Tch, how deplorable."

He slid his fingers from her mouth, now covered in drool, and moved his hands to his robes, shifting the fabric this way and that to free himself, before standing up, his fist tangling in the hair of the other and coaxing her up onto her knees, her lips parted and expression dumb.

He slid himself into her mouth, shuddering at the heat of it, and slowly eased her over his length, delighting in the wet noises that fell from her slack mouth as her tongue lolled gently along him.

The Warrior of Light brought her hands to his robes and pressed her alabaster figure up against him, reveling in the comforting warmth of his touch. She was too far gone to understand what was going on, only aware that his caress felt good, warm, and comforting, and so she pressed up against it as far as was possible, delighting in the prickles she felt wherever he touched. 

She pushed herself onto him, taking more of him into her, soft chokes and suppressed gags breaking from her throat as drool spilled from her pert lips. She moaned hungrily, her warm, wet breath washing over the Ascian's length, her fingers clutching at his garb as she pined for more of his touch, cheeks flushed.

Emet worked her head over his length a few times, before pulling out of her slack mouth, a thread of drool stretching from her parted lips to his length, another soft moan escaping her throat. He tugged on her hair, bringing her sluggishly to a stand, and sat back down on the chair, hand on the small of her back guiding her over him, her thighs parting as she stepped over him, to reveal how her need had pooled between her legs, its slick smell filling the room.

The Ascian brought his palm to the flesh of her soft pale thighs and stroked along them, inching his fingers ever closer to her wetness before running the tip of them gently along the folds.

"What a sad, sad thing you have become," he said, gloating, as the creature shuddered at his caress, moaning softly. 

He dipped a finger into her wanton sex, and then a second, and her wings stretched out behind her, back arching, as she groaned, her upper body leaning forward and pressing up against the Ascian.

Emet's hand snaked up to her shoulder, and pulled downwards as his fingers slipped out of her, shifting himself carefully so that she sank onto him slowly, a long, low noise escaping her throat in her pleasure as he groaned at her heat, hotter than that of any mortal, spreading welcomingly around him.

The creature began to sway her hips back and forth, pleasured sounds escaping her lips as she pressed her figure up against the Ascian, seeking his embrace. Emet's hands roamed to her neck and back to press her up against him, sliding his hands to her thighs to support her weight as he shifted and thrust below her quivering figure. He brought his lips to her neck, kissing and biting her pale flesh in adoration as she mewled and whimpered in pain, still pressing up against him graciously, back arching and wings stretching, shaking, in response to the pleasured sensations.

"The revered Warrior of Light," he murmured, lips brushing against the lobe of her ear. "Oh how she has fallen, moaning so woefully with an Ascian's cock inside her."

He knew she was too far gone to understand his words, but she seemed to respond regardless, an ensemble of whines and moans escaping her lips whenever he spoke, back arching and toes curling, as though just being in his presence, just listening to his voice, sent her wretched with desire.

His hands squeezed gently at her flesh as they roamed over it, stroking along the musculature and bones that sat underneath the marble skin and snaking up the appendages on her back, delighting in their hidden strength as he worked himself slowly into and out of the other. His strokes quickened as the Warrior of Light let out soft noises of pleasure, her hips still rocking back and forth shamefully and shifting up and down sluggishly as she chased after her own release, delighting as her skin practically bristled and sung under his touch.

As his hands traced across her skin, she arched and curved to meet it, skin shifting and changing, only able to comprehend how grateful she was for the comfort and pleasure of his touch, aware of little else as the heat between her legs grew. She pressed down on him, her own fingers wrapping into his hair and her face nuzzling into his shoulder, inhaling his thick, heavy scent as her stomach twisted angrily in hunger. _Aether_.

Her teeth bit into the flesh at his neck suddenly, fangs sinking slowly into his flesh, and the Ascian chuckled.

"Ah, finally, giving way to your baser instincts like the animal you are. Not to worry, my dear, I'll get you some aether to consume momentarily."

Emet-Selch's hand wrapped into her locks and pried her gently off his neck, gazing into her hollow eyes, somehow both empty and filled with wild lust and hunger, as she moaned long and low, constricting over him as he increased his motions, the need in his stomach quickening.

He shifted his hands to her thighs to support her and stood up, his movements stilling momentarily and his hand twixt her shoulder blades to hold her up as he carried her to the bed, where he promptly pinned her down by her shoulders, her wings curling forward and over him, around him like a lovers embrace, as he increased his pace again, pressing his body flush with hers. Her arms and legs followed suit, wrapping around him hungrily as he continued, moans and sighs escaping her lips as the Ascian's lips brushed against her ear.

"We need to give you a new name, my dear," he whispered, her back arching to press her body up against his.

"Tell me," he growled, "What do you think of Mania?"

And she cried out as he sheathed himself one final time, his hands pinning her by her shoulders to the bed as he lifted himself to gaze down at her, eyes still wild with need as her own orgasm came crashing down upon her moments after his, inhuman moans and groans breaking from her lips.

Emet-Selch slid out of her slowly as she panted, her hands and wings still clinging to him dearly, not willing to part with his warmness. He began to slip out from under their grasp when an angry growl broke from her lips, her hands shifting into claws as if to keep him within her grip.

"My dearest Mania, however will I fetch you some sweet, succulent aether if you don't let me go?"

At the mention of food another angry noise left her lips, but her hands shifted back into their human form, allowing Emet to stand up and snap his fingers, conjuring a goblet filled to the brim with thick, viscous liquid that practically glimmered. He slid his hand below her scalp and lifted her head, bringing the goblet to her lips as her eyes gazed both wildly and emptily into his. And then, as the aether touched her lips, with an utterly delectable sound somewhere between a moan and a shriek she devoured the liquid, hands grabbing at the goblet with new found strength, pouring its contents hungrily down her throat.

And then her eyes grew wide and black, hands returning to their clawed form as her wings stretched, and she shifted, gazing at the other with wild hunger in her eyes.

It was done then. Mania, the 6th and final Lightwarden, had been born. The Warrior of Light had succumbed and the world would be brought to its knees by what was once its savior. Emet's eyes list up, and he placed his hands on Mania's cheeks, stroking, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her ashen lips. She stared back at him with wide blown empty eyes, wings curling to cling to the other.

"Oh my sweet, dear Mania... How I look forward to the havoc you will wreak."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The bringer of light is gonna do what she does best now.
> 
> I want to further explore the idea of the Warrior of Light gradually breaking, turning into a husk and clinging to her captor who takes a great deal of amusement in watching her suffer and cling to him, so for sure expect to see more fics or at least snips with mindbreaky lightwarden WoL.
> 
> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, Zenos, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
